The Rebound
by Mizuki San
Summary: After a harsh breakup with her boyfriend, Claire enters into a slight depression. As her overly-protective brother, Chris has an idea that might change her attitude.
1. The Solution

It has been a while since I made a new story, but after Resident Evil 6, I couldn't get this idea out of my head! Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Summary: After a harsh breakup with her boyfriend, Claire enters into a slight depression. As her overly-protective brother, Chris has an idea that might change her attitude.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay the story will contain majority of the events of Resident Evil 6, but there has been some alterations too from the earlier games since I want to include Wesker and Steve! So they will be alive, like Piers.

**AND ONE MORE NOTE: **It is about Wesker. In this story, he was never evil and worked for Umbrella. This is one of the biggest alterations from RE's storyline. I just wanted him to be more involved in this story and personally, I believe that it would be more fun to add him. He is a good person, but to an extent. He still has his little dark side.

**Pairings: **Mainly wil consist of Piers and Claire, but there will be other couples. I will include Jake and Sherry once they enter the story! I might have some other pairings, but let's see.

* * *

The Solution

It was fine, relaxing day at the B.S.A.A.'s North American Branch. There was not that much bioterrorism occuring especially after the Lanshiang incident. Ever since Simmons was killed by Leon and Helena, the spread of bioterrorism started to decrease. Not to mention the fact that Carla Radames, Ada's clone was dead.

Ever since Chris had lost most of his men at Edonia like Finn, he wasn't Ada Wong's number one fan. But after the events of the whole bioterrorism this whole year, he was later informed of that being a clone of Ada. A clone who lost her true identity of who she only because she wanted to be what Simmons desired ever since he laid his eyes on Ada.

Chris almost laughed at the idea of Simmons being obsessed with Ada. Though he had to admit, she was attractive. She was probably a 'charmer' to men such as Leon. When he encountered Leon while chasing after her clone, the Alpha captain knew that the agent was head over heels for the lady in red.

He often wondered what made people establish relatioships or a love for one another. Though he never been in a relationship before, he couldn't understand how people would handle each other. There will be fights and then a sudden breakup. Then, once the man decides to call it his fault, the woman jumps him and smooches him like there is no tomorrow. Then, there wil be another fight and the cycle repeats.

The B.S.A.A. captain sighed.

_Claire...why are you even dating? Can't you be like me? I mean, I am perfectly fine without anyone,_ he thought as he took a sip from his coffee. He glanced at the picture of him and his little sister where they were smiling brightly at the camera.

_"You will die alone, Chris! I don't want that to happen to me! I mean, there are girls wondering why you are single!" his younger sister stated. She crossed her arms as she waited for him to answer. _

_"I don't have the time. You and the B.S.A.A. are my first priorities," he replied as he flipped through reports. _

_"Well, just think about it. Look at Steve and I! We are perfect for each other and have been dating for many years. Inseparable since Rockfort Island," the auburn said. _

Steve. The burnside kid that Claire would always talk about. In honest truth, Chris wasn't really fond of the kid, who isn't a kid anymore. More a kid in his thirties. Still, he acted like a child. Sometimes when Claire would bring Steve along to visit the captain, Burnside would touch almost everything such as his Nine-Oh-Nine. Then Steve would go on talking about the events of what happen in Rockfort Island and Antarctica years ago and sometimes boast what he did to the zombies.

Claire would approve of what her boyfriend would say and add on the story, and also make some humorous side comments that would make the couple burst out laughing.

Chris, in the meantime, would sit there. Though he didn't really like Steve even if the kid helped his sister be safe. For that, he allowed him to date Claire, though the captain was very annoyed by him.

In the back of his head, there was a thought that slip in his mind.

_What if Claire dated someone else...Like-_

He snapped out of his thoughts when his door burst opened. There in front of him was a young woman, in her early thirties, with red puffy eyes that made her look like a zombie. It frightened Chris to see this since he never seen her like this before. He immediately rushed towards her and engulfed her. Her cries were muffled by his chest while she soaked the polo he was wearing.

The captain tried to soothe her as he ran his fingers down her hair while patting her back.

"C-Chris..." she murmured.

"Claire, what's wrong? What happened?" he questioned. As an overly-protective brother, especially since he was separated from his sister during the time she was in Raccoon City, all he ever wanted for his baby sister was to be safe, protected, and happy. This, however, was the opposite of what he wanted.

"He...H-He broke..."

"He? Claire, come on. You can tell me," he gently assured her as he stroked her back.

"Steve broke up with me!" Claire suddenly yelled as she gripped her brother harder.

"What!" Chris shouted as he looked at her. "That son of a bitch! Where is he? He is gonna get it."

He grabbed Claire's hand and dragged her until she commanded him to stop. The older Redfield turned to look at his sister with eyes that can scare people away. If looks could kill, then Chris definitely would fit that description at this moment.

"Don't, please!" she pleaded. "Please don't beat him up!"

"Why shouldn't I? The bastard made you cry!"

"Well-"

"Chris, what is going on?" a voice asked.

The two Redfields turned their attention to the door.

"You two are causing a ruckus. The entire floor is talking about you two," Wesker stated.

"Leave us alone, Wesker."

"No."

Chris slammed the door on his former S.T.A.R.S. captain and looked at his sister once again.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kick his ass?" he questioned.

"Because Wesker is watching," his younger Redfield replied.

"Wait, what?" Chris then looked at the door and noticed that Wesker opened it.

"Don't you dare close the door on me, Chr-" the door shut again.

Then it flung open. "Chris, I said-"

Close.

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close. Open. Close.

Open.

"Chris, why did you close the door, opened it, and closed it again? I didn't touch the door," Wesker said.

"To emphasize to you to leave us the hell alone." Chris spat and shut the door again.

Once again, he looked at his sister. But the door opened.

"You should really know how to lock a-"

Close. Locked.

The doorknob moved.

Chris smirked. "Can't do anything now!"

The door opened.

"What the hell..."

"I have the keys, Chris."

"..."

"..."

"Do you do this to Jake?"

"When he closes the door on me."

"Can you leave us alone?"

"I just want to know why you two are causing such a distraction."

"This isn't your business! Can you go bother someone else?"

"You better turn in all your reports about Lanshiang then by tomorrow at seven in the morning," Wesker said as he closed the door.

When they were finally alone, the older Redfield sighed and rubbed his temples. Sometimes, he wondered why Wesker would pester him so many times. He spent many years working with him and everyday was a new bother.

To Chris's surprise, he wasn't expecting Wesker to continue to work with anything that involved some kind of bioterrorism ever since S.T.A.R.S. had dispersed after Spencer Mansion. The deaths of some S.T.A.R.S. members such as Kenneth J. Sullivan bothered some of them. The mansion had created such bad memories that caused S.T.A.R.S. to end and allowing the former members to do whatever that they wanted to do in life. But, there were some members that continued to fight against the threat that posed on humanity.

Like Chris, some of his former teammates such as Jill and Wesker continued on by joining the B.S.A.A.

"Chris?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Claire, just...what happened between you and Steve? You two dated for years. Why now breakup?"

She looked away and more tears were rolling down her face. Biting her lower lip, she slowly glanced at the Alpha captain. Chris gave her a tiny smile and brought an arm around her shoulders to bring his sister closer to him. He just held her as she continued to cry more.

He didn't know what to do, but all he knew that his goal while on break from bioterrorism was to make his sister happy. But he wasn't sure how to since Steve was a big part of her life. He wasn't good at relationships either due to the fact that he has never been in one. He wondered to himself if Jill counted, but they never entered into a romantic relationship. Though there were rumors of them of being a couple to hogging the janitor's closet for a good hour or so to have some personal time, but Jill and him just laughed it out since it wasn't true. They did mananged to keep a great lasting friendship that was hard to find in a lifetime.

_Wouldn't hurt to try to go on a date with Jill though..._

"Claire, how about we go find Jill and you can spend time with her? You okay with that?" He gave a promising smile to his sister, who in return showed a tiny grin and nodded her head.

He pat the back of her back and muffled her hair like he would do to her when they were younger.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Chris."

"You still are to me," he laughed.

* * *

"So, she broke up with Steve?"

"She told me that Steve broke up with her."

"Son of a bitch."

"Agreed. I spent all these years dealing with his annoying shit and this is how I get repaid?"

"Chris, he can't help but be himself. Claire was friends with him ever since he first met her. They are good friends."

"Jill...but he broke up with her."

"Yeah, I know..." she continued to hold her gaze at the younger Redfield as she was getting a sandwich from the cafeteria. The brunette shook her head as she saw that Claire still had tears in her eyes.

"How long has she been like that?" Jill pointed out.

"Since she came to my office. I really want to beat the living crap out of that Burnside kid."

"For a girl who went through hell and horror, it is surprising that she is vulnerable."

"Burnside has been part of that experience she been through. He's has been with her since 1998."

The two B.S.A.A. members watched Claire making her way towards the table that they were sitting at. Once the auburn sat next to her older brother and on the opposite side of Jill, the air became thick. There was no conversation other than that the sandwich special for Monday was good or that it needed more sauce. Then, it would return to some awkward stare contest between them three. A munch from here to there happened, but it couldn't replace the silence.

Jill tried to stir up a conversation, but she choked on her piece of bread. After managing to shallow the big chunk she was eating, the awkward stare contest will commence once again.

She made eye contact with Chris and both of them tried to mouth words to each other, but it resulted badly. As Chris was trying to mouth words to his former partner, part of the food he was chewing fell out of his mouth and landed on the tray that he was eating on.

The older woman wanted to pull her hair out. She wondered what made them so awkward while at the table.

At that moment, Chris and Jill blamed Steve for this.

Then, something caught her eye as she saw a familiar person waiting in the lunch line: a young man in his B.S.A.A. uniform with short, brown hair that pointed at the tip of his forehead, wearing his signature scarf that he would still be wrapped around his neck even in combat.

When he got his food, Jill yelled, "Piers! Over here! Come on join us!"

The young ace paused in his tracks and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He took small footsteps towards their table, but he was suddenly rushed as Jill appeared near him and pushed him towards the table.

He sat next to the SOA operative and gave her and Chris a questioning look. "Why are you two staring at me?"

"What is wrong staring at you, Piers?" Jill wondered.

"It is awkward."

"Don't say it is awkward, Piers. That's an order," Chris stated.

"Captain-"

"Piers, how are you?" Jill asked him with a smile.

"I'm fine?"

"You sound like you aren't fine," she observed.

"Join the club," Claire interrupted.

Then the whole table became silent. Well, especially Chris and Jill since they haven't heard Claire speak throughout their whole stare contest, chokes, and food falling out of their mouths. Everyone was staring at her, but she remained to poke at her food.

"I'm sorry that I made it awkward for you, Ms. Redfield," Piers apologized.

She looked up and gave him a small smile. "It's nothing, Piers. It is not your fault. I am just having a bad day."

"You are?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I hope it gets better. Hope that Captain won't ruin it though," Piers teased.

Claire smile grew a bit bigger, but it was barely noticed by the younger man. But, the older operatives were able to take notice of it. The two former S.T.A.R.S. members made eye contact with each other. Jill then saw Chris making a movement with his pinkie. She raised her eyebrows in response to what he is trying to tell her. His eyes quickly glanced at Piers and then returned to Jill. Once again, she saw him move his pinkie.

Then out of nowhere, everyone saw that the sniper made a sound as he jumped.

Chris kicked Piers, but Jill wasn't sure why.

The young ace tried to kick his captain in return, but he hit the wrong person.

It was suddenly quiet as Claire let out a gasp and got away from the table. She looked at the three B.S.A.A. members, who eyed each other. Instantly, Jill and Piers pointed at Chris, who shook his head.

"How can I even kick her knee from here? I sit next to her!"

For the first time of the day, she let out a light giggle. Claire grabbed for her tray and threw the remains from her food into the trashbin.

Grabbing her purse, she kissed her brother's cheek and gave him a quick hug.

"I will see you three later. I'm sorry for causing such as damper on things today. But, thank you for trying to make my day," she said as she made her way towards Jill and giving her the same embrace as her brother.

Once she looked at Piers, she extended her hand which he followed suit. The two shook hands and gave a nod to each other.

When she left, Jill took the chance to speak to Chris about the kicking incident. "Why did you kick Piers?"

The younger man nodded. "Agreed."

"Jill! Jill," Chris jumped.

The woman merely gave him a confused expression. "Yes?"

"I-I," he glanced at his ace, "Piers you have to leave."

"Sir, I'm not done with my sandwich."

"Finish it somewhere else."

"Cap-"

"Join Wesker's table."

"What? Hell no!"

"That's an order."

"That's an abuse of power, Captain!"

"Wesker!" Chris called to the blonde wearing sunglasses though they were indoors, "Piers needs to tell you something!"

"Captain! What are you doing?" Piers snarled.

"Piers, accept your fate-"

"Fate? This is caused by you!"

"Chris, what does your ace want to talk about?" Wesker questioned.

Piers turned a shade lighter.

"He just wants your company for today. He feels lonely-"

"Captain Redfield is perfectly fine as company," Piers intervened.

"He's lying. Bring him to your table," Chris demanded.

"Piers, come," Wesker commanded.

"Captain, I hate you," Piers grumbled.

"We can both discuss how much we hate Chris, Piers," Wesker said as he patted the sniper's shoulder.

Piers, on the other hand, felt as his shoulder would fall off.

Once the two left their table, Chris tapped Jill on the shoulder rapidly like a machine gun. And that's how it felt on Jill's shoulder. The Alpha captain was known to be strong that it was very possible for him to break a wall down. Since he was strong, even his pokes hurt like hell.

"What do you want?" Jill growled. "And why the hell did you do that to Piers? He didn't deserved that you know. You kicked him and then you send him to Wesker's table to talk about his feelings or some crap like that! He was just teasing you Chris-"

"I have an idea that will solve the problem!" Chris announced.

"An idea for a...problem?"

"Yeah, to help Claire feel better."

"Where are you getting at?"

"I want Piers to be the rebound for Claire."

Pause.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait, what!"

"It will make-"

"What kind of idea is that! That is crap!"

"Jill-"

"Isn't she eight years older than Piers?"

"Yeah I kno-"

"Are you trying to make you sister a cougar?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

Chris grabbed for Jill's hand and held them in his. She tried to get out of his grip, but his hands crushed hers. She saw him look around and demanded that she should lower down her voice.

"Are you crazy?" she quietly asked. "He is your subordinate! And she is your own sister!"

"I know, but-"

"I find it weird that it is you who wants for this to happen. I mean, it would be understandable if Piers had a tiny crush on your sister or if Claire thought as him as adorable, which he is," Chris gave her blank stare, "but the fact that you want them together? I just can't wrap my mind around it. You are like the barrier between them two. But also, they don't really talk to each other. Piers even addresses Claire as 'Ms. Redfield'!"

"Look," Chris said, "ever since Claire dated Steve, though he is actually a good kid with so many annoying qualities, I had a slight wish that my sister would date someone else. Someone who would of been better suited for her. My first thought was Leon, but ever since I saw him try to protect Ada's clone, he is in love with that woman though I don't know why."

"She is attractive," Jill noted.

The B.S.A.A. captain just gave her a blank expression.

"What?"

"Anyway, since Leon is out of equation, I had to think about someone else."

"Wait, you have been planning this since Claire dated Steve?"

"No, it was just a thought. I mean, today I wasn't expecting Claire to come to my room and say that Steve broke up with her. But I did had the thought of her dating someone else than Steve while they were together. When I saw Piers interacting with my sister and making her smile, I couldn't help my smile myself though I couldn't believe he teased me."

"Ahh, the loving friendship you two have..."

"When you and I made eye contact with each other, I was trying to send you a message."

"Resulted badly."

"And that's why I want Piers to be the rebound."

Jill was released from Chris's grasp after he finished his plan. Jill Valentine wasn't so sure about the plan since the sniper and Chris's sister weren't well acquainted with each other. They just knew each other. But she was bewildered about Chris making up the plan. But, she knew in his heart that he desired for his sister to be happy. His happiness was his sister's.

"Why Piers though?" she asked.

"Man saved my life. Almost sacrificed his own life for me. He almost fully severed his own arm off when trying to save me from Haos. Piers was about to inject himself with the C-Virus, but Haos threw me at him before he could have done it. I'm still surprised that we made it out."

"His arm was probably the worst injury any B.S.A.A. operative took. Had to reconnect the nerves and blood vessels. He looked like crap when he returned with you."

"And Piers still was able to keep his arm. There was a huge possibility of him getting a mechanical arm, but kid's tough."

"Reminds me of you," Jill smiled.

"Piers has my blessing of dating my sister. He is man who would sacrifice anything for someone else."

"But he doesn't even like her. I don't think he would even listen."

Chris smirked. "It's an order though, Jill."

* * *

Reviews are a must for a continue!

Anyway, I hope you guys like the idea so far. This has been lingering in my mind and in my iPod notes so I decided to make this. I will have the other characters from Resident Evil 6 appear like Jake and Sherry, and the rest. I will probably add the characters from the original RE, but let's see! But please review!


	2. That's an Order!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wow, thanks for all the response! This means a lot and it is good that I can see some converters to Piers and Claire. I wish that there was more to them since I see some potential for this pairing. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy the second chapter!

**SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE: **For Wesker's goodness, he was never evil nor worked for Umbrella.

* * *

That's an Order!

With a heavy sigh, Chris fell onto his couch and sat there in peace for a few moments. He glanced at the clock that was above his TV set and saw that it was already ten o'clock at night.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked behind him to see his room and the lamp that was still on. In the back of his head, he didn't want to return to bed since his workplace was also in his bedroom, and every time he would see the desk, the captain would have to begin to finish his reports.

He didn't know how long it would take to finish the Lanshiang reports for Wesker by seven in the morning. Originally, the reports were supposed to be due next week, but his former S.T.A.R.S. captain wanted it now since blonde wasn't informed about why Claire was crying. Because of his little sister, here he was at home trying to finish up the work that would have been due next week.

_But I want to protect Claire's personal life...Don't want Wesker to know every single detail about her love life! _he grinned.

It was true though. Most of the people working in the B.S.A.A. knew about Claire, but Chris didn't want no one to know about her. It is too bad that he is such a legend at his work. But, he couldn't avoid it either since he was one of the founders of the B.S.A.A.

Chris once again turned his head to see the lamp that was still shining. Frowning, he got up and made his way towards the desk to finish his work.

_Gotta do it anyway. Can't let Piers finishing up my work like last time... _

* * *

"Jill, is Wesker here?"

"No, why?"

"Because I didn't finish the reports of Lanshiang and Wesker wants it by seven."

"Seven? It's six-thirty right now! Chris!"

"I fell asleep."

"Fell asleep?!"

"I am almost done with it though!"

"How did you manage to fall asleep when you know that Wesker wants the reports now?"

"I need to find Piers."

"Oh no...You can't make him finish the reports! He finished the Edonia Incident for you!"

"Jill...Please don't bring that up. I don't want to remember it and he volunteered to do it for me."

"Fine," she said. "And I'm sorry for bring it up."

* * *

It was already passed seven and the two were avoiding their former captain. To them, it felt like they were back in S.T.A.R.S. when they were avoiding the zombies in Spencer Mansion. They pictured Wesker as one of the zombies; a zombie with sunglasses on.

They snuck around by trying to hide behind the desks of some operatives, and peeked their heads out to try to seek out the young ace.

"Where is he? He is usually early!" Chris angrily whispered to the SOA operative.

"I don't know. Come on, let's move!" she responded.

Right when they were moving to the next desk, a voice asked behind them, "What are you two doing?"

Pausing in their tracks, they slowly turned around to see the one person who they were searching for. It was quite awkward to be found by him due to the fact that they were the ones tracking him down. But, he was the one that found them.

"Oh, Piers! There you are!" Chris beamed.

"Captain, the entire floor is looking at you two."

Chris and Jill stared at Piers in disbelief. "What?"

"Look."

The former S.T.A.R.S. slowly stuck up their heads above the table that they were hiding in and their hearts dropped when they saw how much people were staring at them. Some of them were even laughing and shaking their heads when they met eye contact with Chris and Jill. In fact, it was very embarrassing for the two since they are supposed to be the best. And now, they can't even sneak.

"I think we are on vacation too long..." Chris mumbled to his former partner.

"But we have muscle memory," Jill pointed out.

Pause.

"I think we are just on vacation for too long."

"Captain, Wesker is looking for you. He said that you need to turn in the Lanshiang reports," Piers brought up.

"Shit..." the Alpha captain cursed. "Where is he?"

"In your office."

"...Shit again. How long has he been waiting there?"

"Since seven."

"What time is it, Piers?"

"Half past seven."

"Wesker has waited there for the past thirty minutes? Couldn't he look for me himself than waiting in my office?"

"Captain, just finish the reports!"

"Piers, I need you help again."

"...Fine. But this is the late time."

"For this month. Just in case." Chris gave him a tiny smile.

Piers frowned. "You are lucky to have me, Captain."

"Just wait and see what you are going to be up against pretty soon-" Jill was cut off by Chris jabbing her waist.

"Ma'am?" Piers raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing. She said nothing...right, Jill?"

She smirked. "Sure."

Piers could have sworn that right after Jill said that, he saw his captain twitch.

* * *

When the three arrived in one of the computer rooms, they let Piers enter first. Once the sniper entered, Chris grabbed Jill by her shoulder and pulled her outside to join him in the hallway for some unfinished business.

She gasped when she saw Chris right in her face.

"What the hell was that?! Why did you say that?"

"Chris, are you still planning to make Piers the rebound for Claire?"

"Well, yes. It's a plan."

"I'm just giving a heads up for the boy."

"Well, now he is gonna wonder why you said that!"

"Look, I'm still surprised that you are setting him up to be with Claire. Or in a way, trying to make him be appealing to your sister. But, do you find that weird at all, Chris? He is your subordinate. Claire is your little sister. Maybe Steve might come around and see what he had done to Claire, and they might get back together. They had their fights, right?"

"Yes they did, but Burnside never made Claire cry like that!"

"Couples tend to have their fights and this is probably their first serious one!"

"I never made you cry."

"Chris, we were never together."

"But you are my partner."

"...As of work and friend."

"But still."

"Chris."

"Fine."

Jill gave him a small smile and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I know that you want Claire to be happy, but is having a rebound for her really what is best?"

"It is one of the solutions."

"You are so hardheaded..."

"Look Jill, I want Claire to be happy but I don't want her happiness to be with Steve. I know that they have been together for many years, but...I don't know. I just can't see him fitted to be in my family. I know the kid protected my sister. I know that. But...I just can't picture it. And now since they aren't together right at this moment, I can picture Claire to be with someone else who can change her attitude of this moment and make her happier."

"No offense Chris, but Piers doesn't have that personality of Steve."

"But he has a quality that can't be go to waste. He will sacrifice everything for others' well being. That has got to count."

"So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Right now. But let me drop some hints of his new mission."

"Oh boy."

* * *

When they entered the room, Piers was printing out some papers and shuffling the reports in a neat pile that he had in front of him. There were some one-inch binders that each had five papers in a plastic sheet to protect them. While organizing the Lanshiang reports, Piers didn't seem to notice his superiors walking in the computer room. He didn't even see them leaving due to him being so caught up in his work, or so to say, his captain's work.

He raised in eyebrow when Chris nervously glanced at him while Jill was smirking her ass off.

_This can't be good. What is going on? _Piers tried to avoid eye contract with his captain by continuing to finish the reports, but he was suddenly stopped when he heard a cough right next to him.

The sniper stopped his work and turned his attention to the Redfield.

"Captain?"

Chris smiled at him and from behind the forty-year-old, Piers saw his other superior rolling her eyes and just giving the poor boy a reassuring grin at him. Next, he felt his captain laying a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezing it.

In truth, Piers was starting to feel very uncomfortable by the attention his two superiors were giving him. He wasn't the one that liked the spotlight. And this, was crossing the line for him. Chris and Jill were staring at him while the older man had his hand on Piers. The sniper didn't know how long his hand rested on his shoulder because it felt like forever to him.

"Um...Captain?"

Chris squeezed his shoulder again. In response, Piers twitched but managed to keep a straight face.

But, the staring continued. Piers didn't know who to look to: his captain or his other superior. He saw Chris's mouth move, but then it shut and his lips formed a straight line. It seemed as if the older Redfield was about to say something, but decided to not to. It was driving Piers mad since Chris wouldn't take his hand off him. It just laid there and the time was passing by. In the back of his head, Piers wondered how long he was going to stay in this position and how much time would it take for Wesker to tract he and his captain down for the Lanshiang reports.

Suddenly, Piers heard the Alpha captain say something but he couldn't understand the sentence.

"Can you say it again? I didn't quite catch that."

When his captain raised his eyebrows and flashed a smirk at him, Piers thought that he went brain-dead after the words his captain that came out of his mouth.

"So Piers, how do you like your women?"

Pause.

"What?" was all Piers could muster out of his mouth.

* * *

Chris wasn't expecting himself to say that. He just blurted it out and now he has to deal with the aftermath. In his head, he began damning himself to hell for even asking that ridiculous question to his subordinate and it felt just wrong. The words were wrong and it was just plain out awkward when he said that. Not to also mention that he raised his eyebrows in a silly fashion and added a smirk to the question he gave to Piers.

"I'm just wondering. You know, you are single and ready to mingle..."

_What the hell am I saying! What is wrong with me today? I fell asleep before finishing the reports, snuck horribly with Jill, and now this? ...This is definitely because I had no sleep...Or that I am on vacation for too long...Or I can just blame this all on Burnside_, Chris thought.

"Captain, I believe that my personal life shouldn't be important as of now. Your Lanshiang reports are the most important thing at this moment," Piers replied as he started to stack up the binders that he organized the papers in.

"Well, you are family to me. Cousin, perhaps!"

Piers stared at him and nodded. "Thanks, Captain."

"A brother, maybe!" Chris beamed. "You know, I think you would be a great addition to the Redfield family."

_What am I doing? That was too obvious! _

Right when Piers was about to get up from the chair he was sitting on, he suddenly stopped to look at him.

"Captain," his subordinate firmly said and handed the reports to him. "Give these to Wesker. I believe that he wants it now since they are overdue."

They remained to have eye contact with each other until Piers gave him the tiniest grins that could manage to appear on the boy's face. "And Captain, I don't think that I would be able to hold up to the standards of the Redfield family."

"This boy is a keeper," Jill butted in. "Claire is going to be lucky to have you."

Then it immediately became quiet.

From Chris's eyes, he saw the color of his subordinate's face pale while seeing his mouth slightly drop. The younger man glanced back to see Jill, who quickly noticed what she had just said and covered her mouth in shock. Piers then looked at him with a stunned expression and titled his head in confusion. Chris glared at the woman and sighed when he looked at Piers.

He had no escape now.

"Piers, I need you to do something for me."

"And what is that?"

"I don't know how to put this, so be ready whatever I'm going to say to you."

The young ace crossed his arms. "Okay, Captain. Tell me."

"Since my sister's boyfriend broke up with her recently and now she is slightly sad...very sad...Can you be Claire's...rebound?"

Pause.

"What?"

Jill snickered from behind them. "See what was going to happen?"

Piers snorted. "You can't be serious."

"Does it look like I am?"

"But...she's your own sister."

"Yeah, but you seem compatible with her."

"Captain, she is eight years my senior. Not to also mention that she is your sister."

"So? I know some women who have husbands younger than them."

"She is your sister."

"Yes, but the main point of this is reasonable."

"Reasonable? How is this reasonable?"

"Piers-"

"Couldn't you get someone else to do this?"

"Can't think of anyone better."

"What? You got to be kidding me! There has to be more than having me to be your last resort. How about that agent, that Kennedy person. Wasn't he one of the people who Miss Redfield met in Raccoon City? They must have some kind of chemistry or history together."

"Leon is obsessed with Ada."

"She is attractive," Jill interrupted.

Pause.

"Jill..." Chris groaned. "Stop it."

"Just saying." The SOA operative smirked.

"She is right though Captain," Piers added.

Pause.

"Ada Wong is thirteen years older than you."

"But she isn't your sister."

The B.S.A.A. captain groaned once more. "If Claire wasn't my sister, would you think of dating her?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I will still think of her as your sister."

"Aw, come on! I just said if she wasn't, then what would you think?"

"Honestly Captain, if she wasn't your sister then I would think that she has a thing for you."

"Piers, that's incest."

"You said that she wasn't your sister and that is my honest opinion."

"Okay, if she wasn't my sister and I had no contact with her, and you met her on the streets, then what?"

"I don't know! I will avoid her."

"Why? She is a decent person! You will like her!"

"Because I wouldn't associate myself with any stranger on the streets! And how are you supposed to know that I would like her? You said that you never met her."

"Alright, new scenario. She wasn't my sister, I don't talk to her, and you met her at a bar-"

"Captain, I don't drink."

"Piers, stop interrupting me."

"Stop with this idea of yours."

"Look, just follow my scenario."

Piers pouted.

Chris continued. "Anyway, she looked absolutely stunning and you couldn't take your eyes off her. What do you do?"

"Take my eyes off her."

"Wait, why? I said she was beautiful! Why would you avoid a little date with a beautiful woman?"

Piers smirked. "Why avoid Miss Valentine?"

Pause.

Chris flushed.

Jill couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, thank you Piers. I think you are stunning too."

"Okay, look. Just...what would you do?"

"Well, I don't know! All she is to me is Claire _Redfield_, the _sister_ of my captain, Chris _Redfield_. We don't talk nor are comfortable with each other. I have never spent more than an hour with her! How can I be the rebound for your sister, a woman who is in her early thirties? How is a boy-"

"Man," Jill corrected.

Pause.

"What? You are twenty-six. Give yourself some credit."

Piers couldn't help but blush a bit. "As I was saying, how am I, a man who is still new to the world and very inexperienced compared to your sister, supposed to woo her, huh? And she is very much involved with that boyfriend of hers. How am I supposed to make her like me? I don't even like her back!"

"Look, Piers-"

"What kind of request is that by the way?!" Piers backed away from the Alpha captain with eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Piers-"

"Chris, don't try to ask Piers again. He won't listen!" Jill insisted.

"You got that right, ma'am!"

"Jill, quiet! And you Piers, please hear me out!" Chris begged his subordinate.

The sniper gave him a questioning look before sighing. "I'm sorry Captain, but why are you even asking me this? What gave you the idea of me...dating your sister or even trying to make her happy? She is older than me! Eight years! When she was a nineteen-year-old college student while in Raccoon City and surviving the outbreak, I was still in elementary school. Does that sound weird to you?"

Chris just wanted to die after hearing that sentence. He had to admit, it was actually disgusting when thinking about what Piers had just said. Their age difference was huge, but there is a saying that he heard before from some of his colleagues: 'Age does not matter.'

"Piers, let me explain."

He grunted. "Fine."

"As I explain to Jill before, all I want is for Claire to be happy. She was happy with Steve, but I didn't see him in the same light as she saw him. I don't know, but it didn't feel right. But, I allowed her to continue to date Burnside because he brought her joy in her life and he protected my sister in the past. They did have their ups and downs, but yesterday was the worst. And it was Steve that broke off the relationship. I don't even know why since Claire won't tell me. When Claire came to me yesterday in my office, seeing her tears made me see that grown woman who was in front of me turn into a small little girl who would cry at the tiniest injuries."

He paused for a few moments before continuing. "And yesterday was the start of this plan. While she was dating, I did think about her having a different boyfriend. In honest truth, I didn't think of you since you two never really talk to each other before. But during our lunch together yesterday and how you made a small smile appear on her face, that's when I thought of you to be the solution. It just clicked. It just did. And now, I am asking you to try to make Claire happy like she was with Steve. I know that I can't make her happy like she was with Burnside since I'm her brother. I make her happy by just being her brother. That's how we normally are. No matter how much joy I can bring to her in her life, I can't provide the same happiness to her like with Burnside."

Piers was quiet and it frightened Chris. He wasn't sure what the younger man's response was going to be.

"But Captain, I am nothing like Mr. Burnside."

"...Call him Burnside. Sounds weird hearing 'mister' in front of his last name," Chris noted.

The young ace glared at him. "Look, I'm not going to give her the same happiness either. How am I supposed to make your sister happy like she was with her previous boyfriend? I'm not as energetic as he is nor fit her age range. We will probably won't have any chemistry at all, Captain. She doesn't like me in a romantic way and I don't either. How is your foolproof plan supposed to work? I know that I won't make her happy like she was with Burnside."

"You are right, Piers."

"I'm glad that you agree with me-"

"You won't make her happy like she was with Burnside because she will be happier with you."

"You got to be kidding!"

"That's in order, Piers! You are going to make Claire the happiest woman on earth!"

"More like the most violated woman on earth..."

"Piers."

"It's an abuse of power, Captain! This isn't what I signed up for!"

Chris walked closer to his Alpha team member and soften his eyes. "Can you do it for me? I know I ask a lot from you, especially you out of all the members in the Alpha team, but I know that I can count on you. This isn't going to be easy, trust me, but it's worth giving it a shot. But Piers, please, can you do this for me?"

Piers merely gaped at him and stayed silent, and that was killing the Redfield. The silence was unbearable and Chris just wanted to know what was going to be his answer. In his mind and heart, he already knew that Piers wasn't ready for this nor he would ever be. It was asking a lot too and in many ways, crossing the line between their relationship. Chris recognized that he wasn't supposed to be close to any of his subordinates nor be involved in their personal lives, but they were family to him. His comrades were probably ranked second to Claire on the most important list since they are a part of the B.S.A.A.

But Piers, this boy was closest to him. Close like Jill due to their experience back in Edonia and Lanshiang. Brothers in arms could help explain their bond, but Chris saw himself in him. It was like seeing another Redfield in the making. A little brother.

The Alpha captain almost smiled at that thought, but he reminded himself of the silence that was still present in the room.

Then, Piers spoke. "I will think about it and tomorrow I will give you my answer."

Without warning, Chris engulfed the poor boy in one of his famous bear hugs and patted his back.

"Oh, thanks Piers! Thank you!" he exclaimed.

In response, the sniper awkwardly patted the older man's back since Piers wasn't one that hugged often. "You can let go of me now, Captain. You shouldn't hug me this much since I haven't given you my answer."

"Oh, right. Um...but..uhh thanks again."

"Yeah."

"...So, do you know the new lunch special for today?"

"Captain, no. It isn't lunch yet."

"Oh. Did you go to the shooting range though?"

"I plan to go later."

"Nice."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"I like what you did with your hair-"

"Captain, stop."

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


	3. Do Me a Favor

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm just really loving the response I am getting from this story! I didn't know that it will actually get this much reviews, follows, and favorites! This makes me very happy and I hope that it will increase! Anyway, sorry for the wait! I was so busy with school activities that I had no time to even work on any stories. I barely watch television now! Anyway, on to chapter three and I hope it is worth the wait!

* * *

Do Me a Favor

"You're quiet. Very quiet."

"Well, what do you expect? He hasn't arrived yet."

"Calm down, Chris. He will arrive."

"Alright."

Almost exactly twenty-four hours ago was when Chris Redfield asked his subordinate a task. It wasn't no simple task, but probably ridiculous one. In his head, it made the most sense. To others, they thought of it as insane. It was hard for Jill and Piers to cope with the idea of his, and they even questioned if it would work. The question that popped out the most was if there would be any chemistry between Claire and Piers. That was the question that kept bugging the minds of whoever knew about this plan of the Alpha captain since there wasn't that much evidence to prove their chemistry.

"I have to say...I'm surprised that you are still alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Wesker didn't smash your face after you delivered the reports to him."

He chuckled. "I'm surprised too. I expected Wesker to throw his sunglasses down and start a brawl with me."

"That would definitely be the fight of the year."

"More like century."

"But it would be sad to see a tough guy like you getting your ass kicked by some man in his fifties."

"Have you seen Wesker? The man looked as if he never aged. He still looks the same since Spencer Mansion."

"You're right...But...maybe our former captain may have scheduled an appointment to get some Botox," Jill joked.

"That would be a story to hear."

"But, did that calm you down a bit?"

"You mean your joke?"

"Yeah. Did it help?"

"No, it made it worse."

"Wait, why?"

"I'm just kidding."

"Chris, you need to improve on your sarcasm."

"Maybe you need to improve on your listening skills."

"Chris."

"Jill."

"Stop it."

* * *

Piers hadn't arrive yet and it was already eight o'clock. It was strange since his ace rarely makes it to the headquarters late.

_Is Piers avoiding me? _

Chris frowned.

This was not good.

Sitting at his desk, Chris was awaiting for that familiar voice that would greet him with "Captain" followed by a salute. But today, he hadn't received any of sort of greeting from his ace. Here he was, sitting at his desk while trying to find something that made him seem as if he was actively doing his work, waiting for Piers. He didn't know how long he sat in his office, but it felt as if each passing minute was a day closer to his fortieth-one birthday.

Then, there was a sudden knock on the door that caused him to tear his eyes away from the computer screen that showed that he was playing Solitaire.

But it wasn't the person he was expecting.

"Claire!" Chris blinked. "What are you doing here?"

In response, she flashed him a smile. "I'm just checking on my brother."

He shook his head. "I should be doing that to you."

Getting up and walking towards his younger sister, he gave her a tight embrace that muffled anything she was about to say. Chris nearly smiled as he heard his sister trying to say something and gasping for some air. It reminded him of the old times they used to have together before Claire moved out to her own apartment. She didn't live with Steve since Chris made it clear that she was only allowed to live with either him or by herself until she was officially married. Claire complained about it for some time, but Chris was the older one and he was strict with the dating policies between Steve and his little sister.

Pulling away, Chris affectionately ruffled her hair causing a frown to appear on her face.

Claire pouted. "Chris, why do you always do that?"

"Can't I treat my sister like I usually do?"

"You mean by rubbing my head like I'm a dog?"

"You are never gonna grow up in my eyes."

"Thanks, brother," she mumbled.

As the his sister took a seat on one of the leather couches in his office, Chris sat back at his desk and turned off the computer monitor.

"So, how are you?" he asked as he focused his attention to his sister while leaning closer to her.

"I'm fine."

"Can I talk about it with you now?"

"You mean about how we broke up?"

Chris nodded.

"I will tell you some other day."

"Alright, but know that I will wait for that day to come and once I find out how why he called off the relationship, I will kick his ass."

"Chris..."

"Okay, but I will still give him a piece of my fist."

Claire glared.

"I will be quiet now."

For the next few minutes, Chris kept his word. During the silence, Chris and Claire simply made eye contact, then broke it to look at something else, and looked at each other again. It was like a cycle and boy did Chris regret for shutting down his computer monitor. He didn't know if he should turn it on again, but Claire would notice that he was playing a game on the computer. So, he just remained there sitting in his chair while looking at his sister.

There was an awkward tension between them since both knew that the only thing on the older Redfield's mind was to know why Steve called off the relationship. Claire was being quiet about it and it worried Chris. All he wanted to know was why did Steve do that.

"Claire," he broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Have you talked to him?"

"No, I haven't. I avoided him, but he tries to text me, call my phone or house, and-"

"Please don't tell me that he tries to go to your apartment."

"He already did."

"That's it. Claire, move in with me."

"It's fine-"

"Has he tried to break into your apartment? Does he have your keys? Oh God, he probably planted cameras-"

"Chris! Steve would never do that!"

"He checked out your ass before!"

"He is..." she paused and her voice cracked. "...was my boyfriend. He could do that."

"Not in front of me."

Claire snorted. "Please, Chris. I heard from Jill that you checked out someone's ass before. She said that it made you stop shooting."

"Who?"

He saw Claire looking off at a distance and notice a smirk adorning her face.

This couldn't be good.

_Whoever is walking by, please don't hear our conversation. Please-_

"Jill said that she saw you checked out Wesker's ass!"

Chris almost gagged as he heard that since it was not true. But also, Wesker was the one who was walking by and overheard their conversation. Once Claire shouted out a lie while his former S.T.A.R.S. captain passed by, he saw the blonde stop and slowly turning his head in the direction of his office. Peeking his head through the doorway, Wesker stared at him.

Today was not a good day.

_Where the hell is Piers to get me out of this situation?_

"What?" was all Wesker said.

"S-She said that Jill saw me checked in Whisper's Pass before. You know that restaurant, Wesker? It's really good. You gotta check it out. I would give it five stars," Chris said as he tried to keep his cool.

Wesker merely stared at him. "Chris, keep your desires to yourself. I'm quite disturb on this new profound information thanks to your little sister. Please teach your idiotic brother to keep his eyes on eye level."

With that, he walked away.

"Claire," Chris grumbled as his hands covered his face. "Why?"

"Well," she smirked. "For starters, I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself. If I want to, I can move in, but I need time for myself to be alone. Steve can bother me all he wants, but it won't change my mind about him at this moment."

"Happens his persistance does change your mind?"

"He has to do better than that."

"Claire, all I want for you is to be happy. As your brother, you know how much you mean to me. I want to protect you, Claire. As much as possible."

"I know you do, but not now. Don't worry, Chris. I'm not beating myself everyday, but of course I am sad. At times, I cry-"

Chris got up.

"Chris!"

He sat down.

Shaking her head, she continued. "Just, let me try to handle on my own. Okay?"

"Fine. But if you ever need someone, my door is always open for you."

Claire smiled. "Thank you. And by the way Chris, just for today I'm staying here for the rest of the day."

"Huh? Why?"

"Since I have a day off from TerraSave, I thought about coming here because I haven't been spending that much time with you or Jill."

Then Chris blurted out, "You should also spend some time with Piers."

She raised an eyebrow. "Piers?"

"Yeah, he's a good kid. I mean, man. He's a good man."

"I haven't really talk to him and besides, he doesn't seem so sociable. I don't know, Chris."

_Damn it. Claire, just talk to Piers. _"You just have to get to know him. He will come around."

"Okay," she sang. "Whatever you say. See you around noon at the cafeteria, brother."

When she left, Chris almost dropped his head on his desk. _I hope to God that there will be a chemistry miracle between Piers and Claire. She just doesn't see it yet. Hopefully my plan will work, or else I have to think of something else. I don't think that Claire wouldn't be that happy to see me sign her up for those dating sites. _

Chris hit his head on the table again in frustration.

"Chris, stop hitting yourself with the desk. You shouldn't blame the desk for being responsible for your disturbing desires. And the desk costs money."

"Wesker, get the hell away from me."

* * *

It near noon and Piers wasn't here yet. This was very unlikely for Piers to not be here at eight. But around five hours late and he didn't show up to work yet, Chris was starting to become extremely nervous as he awaited for the answer.

_Why does the kid have to be so dramatic? Can't he show up already and give me the damn answer? _

While making his way to the elevator, the doors opened that revealed a tired looking, young man. Though the ace appeared to be tired due to the bags underneath his eyes, he managed to still keep his uniform and scarf in place. But mostly, his hair was in place. Chris wondered how did Piers was able to keep everything in place even in combat.

All Chris could do was blink at the sight of the sniper. "Piers?"

"Noon, Captain," he said with a salute.

"Where the hell were you?'"

"I was running some errands for Wesker."

"Wesker? Why?"

"It was punishment for doing your work for you."

"What?! How did he know that you did the Lanshiang reports?"

"He saw us in the computer room and overheard part of our conversation."

Pausing, Chris eyed him. "When you say 'part of our conversation', what do you mean? Did he hear about the part with Claire?"

"No, he didn't. He only heard me saying about how it was important for you to deliver the reports to him. He even saw me hand the reports to you."

"Oh God, Piers. I'm sorry."

The young man shook his head. "It's fine. I've been through worse and you should already know that by now."

"What did Wesker make you do though?"

"It's ridiculous, Captain."

"Come on, you can tell me."

Piers sighed. "He forced me to make him and his son breakfast early in the morning. Not to mention that I spent my early hours cleaning their bathroom. But what was worse, I had to supervise his son and his son's girlfriend's play date at home after Wesker left the house."

Pause.

"The hell?"

"Yeah. It was uncomfortable. Very."

"Why did he make you watch over them? Wouldn't they prefer to be alone than have you there?"

"I did leave them alone because I was in another room, Captain."

"But they are grown adults."

"The girlfriend is older than me! I don't know why Wesker did that. It made me feel very uncomfortable that I made sure I turned the volume of the TV up to tune out whatever they were doing. But-"

Chris forgot that Piers was in the elevator while he wasn't. The elevator doors shut close while Piers was talking and sadly, both forgot that the elevator existed.

Pressing the button to bring up the elevator, Chris waited. A few moments later, the captain heard a ring from another elevator next to the one where Piers was in.

Thinking that Piers was in the other one, Chris made his way to the one that ringed. When the doors opened, Chris's eyes twitched in annoyance as he saw his former S.T.A.R.S. captain in front of him.

"Ah, hell no."

"Wait, what are you-"

Before Wesker could say anything else, Chris shoved his former captain further into the elevator as he pressed a button inside the elevator that forced the doors to close on the blonde.

After, Chris heard another elevator door ring and open causing the Redfield to turn his attention to see his subordinate waving at him. Quickly running towards the elevator, Chris kept pressing the buttons to close the doors and to send them to the cafeteria level as he saw Wesker leaving his own elevator and striding towards them.

"Chris!" Wesker growled.

The doors closed.

"Captain?"

"Don't worry about it, Piers. Wesker just got on my nerves today about a misunderstanding."

"Okay."

As they remained quiet, Chris was pondering on the thought of Piers's answer. He had waited for more than twenty-four hours and it was making him a bit weary. All he just wanted to know was whether or not the kid was going to accept the request. He rather hear a decline than hearing nothing since he would have at least an answer. Without any warning, the captain pressed all the elevator floor buttons causing Piers to gasp in surprise and began bombarding him with questions.

"Captain, what the hell?!"

"What is your answer?"

"Answer?"

"You know what I am talking about."

"Well, I don't know!"

"You don't know?"

"That's my answer. I don't know if I want to accept."

As the elevator opened, Piers was about to step out until Chris pulled him back.

"Piers," Chris firmly said as the doors closed.

"What, Captain? I said my answer. I know that I should give you a clear one, but I'm not sure yet. I know that your sister is important to you. The entire B.S.A.A. can see that, but I'm not sure if I want to accept it. Your request is out of my hands, Captain. You ask of me something that I can't do and that is to make your sister happy. But I have a question for you, Captain. Happens if I do make her happy, then what is next? Do I continue with the charade or call it off, which wouldn't be a good move. If I accept, how would I be able to get out of it?"

Chris paused. He didn't know how to respond to that since it was the truth. The plan was just to simply make Claire happy, but what happens after? Does Piers continue to keep up the act or does he end it? If the plan works and if Piers ends it, then she would probably go back to the way she was when Burnside called off the relationship.

_But what happens if he starts to like her? What happens if the plan goes to something more and works for both of them? _Chris couldn't shake that thought away. There was a possibility, but it was a long shot. Deep in his gut, he had a feeling that his plan would somehow fall into place and work out for everyone.

"Piers-"

"You know I done a lot for you already and been through hell for this pass year. Especially back at the underground facility. You know that I will risk anything for my comrades, but this? Captain, I believe that we have to focus more on our job. Your sister is your problem, not mine."

Chris remained quiet. Perhaps his plan wasn't so foolproof at all, but there was this nagging noise still in his head that kept telling him to continue on with it. And the little voice in his head wouldn't leave. It was as if his voice in his head was an ex-girlfriend that couldn't handle a break-up and persisted to bug him.

It was as he was Claire while the voice in his head was Steve.

_How does Claire even deal with him? _

Though the elevator doors opened to reveal another floor, neither of them stepped out to go enter another elevator. The doors kept on closing and opening while they stayed in the same positions without saying a word to each other. The only sound that was made was the elevator music and it wasn't helping with the uncomfortable situation they were in.

"Captain," Piers said.

Chris turned his head. "Piers, I'm sorry for even asking such a big favor from-"

"I will do it."

Chris thought that his brain exploded.

"I can't believe I agreed to your request, but I'm doing it out of respect for you."

_Did he really say that he was going to do it? Am I dreaming? _

"Are you there? Captain?"

_Holy shit. He accepted. Claire, you are going to be one happy woman._

"Cap-"

Grabbing the boy and giving him an unexpected hug, Chris thanked him. "Piers, you are a brother that I never had. I'm so grateful to have a soldier like you. A damn good one! Claire is going to be such a happy woman. Piers, just thank you. Thanks for everything you have done for me. I can't even-"

"I know, Captain. I am a great person. I saved your life just months ago-"

"A great person?! You are the best! I made a damn great decision to have you on my team."

"That's good to know. You can let go-"

"Piers, just-"

_Ding! _

The elevator doors opened.

"Chris! ...and Piers?"

Both of them turned their heads.

"Claire?" Chris said in disbelief.

They paled as they noticed that almost anyone near the elevator doors on the cafeteria level was staring at them. And what made it worse was that they were hugging. And it looked very intimate.

"Dear Heart, I thought I told you to teach your brother how to keep his desires to himself."

_...Wesker..._

With eyes wide open, Claire slowly pressed one of the buttons of the elevator. "...I will leave you two alone."

As the elevator doors closed, Chris and Piers let go of each other.

"Why didn't you let go?!" Piers questioned.

"I was just thanking you!"

"Well, you made it looked as if we were-"

"Oh God, Piers. Don't you dare say it!"

"You started it!"

"Can't a man give another man a hug?"

"Yeah, but they don't hug during in an elevator where people can easily see. And you hugged me already yesterday!"

"Look, I was happy that you even considered it yesterday! And today, I forgot that the elevator doors could open-"

"You forgot? Isn't it common sense that doors can open and close? Elevator doors tend to do that also."

"Shut up. I was just too happy that you accepted. I was scared that you would decline."

"...This just made matters worse. Your sister now thinks that we are in a-"

'Don't complete that sentence," he gritted his teeth.

"Well, she now thinks that I have a crush on you."

"First Wesker and now you? What else can make me seem to like men?"

"Wait, what? You-"

"No, it was a misunderstanding. Today, Claire was telling me how Burnside used to check her ass all the time. I got mad and told her that he shouldn't do that, but then she said that he had the right to because he was her boyfriend. Then, she claimed that I also did that and I told her that I didn't know what she was talking about. Then Wesker was passing by my office and Claire lied about whose bottom I was looking at."

"Let me guess, she said that you looked at Wesker's?"

Chris sighed. "Yeah."

"I thought that it was Miss Valentine's you were looking at."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I saw you."

"When did you see me?"

"We were at the shooting range and when she bent down to pick up her ammo case, you looked at hers."

Chris smirked. "I bet that I wasn't the only one who was looking."

"...I was just wondering what you were looking at that made you to stop shooting."

"It made you stop shooting too."

Pause.

As the elevator doors opened, both Alpha members stepped out onto the first floor.

"Captain, how can I make your sister like me? I am on the wrong side of her already because of our hug. What am I supposed to do?"

"I will drop some hints and show that you don't like me that way. Let me head to the cafeteria first and in a few minutes, you can meet up with me-"

"Wait, Captain. Before we discuss about what we are going to do, I need to tell you something."

Pausing, the captain eyed him. "What is it?"

Looking around nervously, Piers motioned for him to follow him. Chris raised an eyebrow, but it caused the ace to groan in frustration. He gestured to him and Chris finally decided to follow his subordinate to whatever he was leading him.

Once they arrived to a secluded area, Piers began to speak. "Don't tell anyone."

"Okay, what is it?"

"...There is a reason why I was scared to accept your order."

"And that is?"

"I have never been in a relationship before."

Chris gaped at him. "What? You have to be kidding me."

"I'm serious."

"How are you able to be single for a young man your age? Do you know how much women I hear in the B.S.A.A. who talk about dating you?"

Piers raised an eyebrow. "They do?"

The captain merely stared at him. "For an ace like you, you are completely oblivious when it comes to women."

"Well, I don't know how to deal with them! Throughout my life, I have never been so talkative with the opposite sex. The only woman who I'm closest to is my mom, but she doesn't count. Captain, don't laugh or smile. Stop smiling. Can you stop? Good. Now as I was saying, I don't really associate myself with women. Other than my mom, Miss Valentine would be ranked the top in my list, but she is my superior."

Shaking his head while trying to hide his smile, Chris said, "I just can't believe that you never been in a relationship before. Did you even kiss a girl?"

There was a sudden redness appearing on Piers's cheeks.

"The hell...Not even while you were a teenager?"

"I was preoccupied."

"With what?"

"My family was strict about my social life. Ever since I was a kid, my dad made sure that I would follow in his footsteps and join in the army after I graduated college since my mom wanted me to have an education first than go straight from high school. Usually after school, my mom would make sure that I was doing my homework while if I had none, my dad would train me. But also, my parents had strict policies about dating. They said that before I kiss any girl, I have to introduce her to them."

"But a little kiss?"

"Does a kiss on the cheek count?"

"No, and it better not be your mother."

Pause.

"You got to be kidding."

"This is one of the reasons why I was hesitating with this plan. I never been with a woman before and this is going to be my first time, but it is with someone who I don't have any feelings for. You probably had your firsts."

"Honestly, I never been an a relationship before, but I did kiss someone."

"And who would that be?"

"I will tell you later."

"Why?"

"Because I was drunk."

"Drunk? Well, I have a more embarrassing problem at this moment than you do."

"But-"

"Can I guess?"

"Alright."

"Miss Valentine."

"Why does everyone think that we had a thing?"

"Captain, I believe that you are also oblivious when it comes to women."

"Look, I was drunk when I kissed her! I don't even remember how her lips felt on my own-"

Piers smirked.

Chris frowned.

"Why aren't you two dating each other?" his subordinate asked.

"Enough with me, but more about you. So, Claire is going to be your first then?"

"I believe so. If there is any hope for us. Captain."

"You alright with Claire though?"

"I should be asking you that since she is your sister."

"If I wasn't okay with it, then I wouldn't have asked you to be her rebound."

"Well, I don't know. I haven't thought about dating her so I don't have any wish or expectations when I kiss her."

"Luckily for you, she has...umm...well...experience."

"Great...I am probably going to kiss her like a dog."

"Dogs are rather cute. She likes cute things."

"Captain..."

"I'm just trying to help."

"Just do me a favor, Captain."

"And what is it?"

"After all of this is done and Claire is a happy person, you better offer me a steak dinner."

Chris gave him a tiny smile. "Will do, Piers. Now, let's talk about the plan before we go to the cafeteria."

* * *

Reviews for the next chapter where the plan begins! Hope you guys enjoyed it and the next chapter will be tons of Piers and Claire interaction!


	4. You Owe Me Big Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thanks for all the support guys! I couldn't do this without you! It's amazing and shocking to me to see all of this reviews, favorites, and follows. Keep it up guys! It makes this experience and writing all worth the while! But most of all, I hope this pairing will grow on everyone! I am so glad that I see people opening up to this pairing and giving it a chance!

Anyway, let the Piers and Claire magic begin!

* * *

You Owe Me Big Time

Piers gulped.

He couldn't believe that he just accepted the request from his captain. On that morning while at Wesker's house, Piers immediately had his mind-set to decline it. But somehow, everything just turned around. He was very sure that he was going to say no since Wesker was forcing him to do chores, but still Piers accepted it.

But he began to change his mind while heading towards the headquarters. He thought about his captain and how much he meant to him. Piers didn't have any siblings, but he would never tell his captain that he was like an older brother to him. And although that Piers had a father, he wasn't a part of his life as a true father should be. His father never was present at any award ceremonies that Piers had since he was a child. Not even during his college graduation.

When entering the B.S.A.A. and being placed into the Alpha team, Piers immediately admired his captain. He led them through some tough times, but also provided advice to them that lifted up their moods. Because of this, Piers saw Chris as a second father sometimes.

When Piers heard his captain say to him that he was like a little brother to him, the young ace thought that he was kidding. He thought that it was all a joke, but the Redfield was telling the truth. And that made Piers smile on the inside.

He held so much respect for his captain that when Chris asked him about his answer, Piers's mind went blank. That decline that he was prepared to say flew out of his brain and left him with no answer. In the end, the only answer that Piers could muster up was a 'yes' and that's what he did in the end.

He couldn't go back now. He accepted the proposal and made a promise. One that he didn't like, but it was out of the respect for his captain.

_Ding! _

The elevator doors opened that revealed to the sniper the cafeteria level. Once he stepped out, he was immediately greeted with a pat on a back. When he turned his head to see who touched his back, he saw the man who was recently present in his thoughts.

"Just the man who I was looking for," he said with a smile.

"Captain," Piers nodded.

"You ready?"

"Can never be ready for this kind of situation."

"Come on," Chris gently patted his back again.

"Alright, but let me get my food first-"

"Jill and I already got it for you. Actually, _Claire _is holding your food for you so you are in good hands."

Piers felt his heart sink.

Chris was already initiating the plans and it seems that Jill was helping him with it. Piers wasn't ready for this at all.

He felt someone nudge him. "Piers? Piers?"

The man shook his head. "Y-Yeah?"

He smirked. "Come on."

What_ did I get myself into? _

* * *

There she was. The thirty-four year old woman who he was supposed to woo. Or to be specific, to be her rebound. And here he was, a man eight years younger than her, making his way towards the table. He saw Jill chatting away with her causing Piers to hope that they could remain like that the entire time while he sat there.

But it stopped as Piers saw his other superior elbowing the younger Redfield causing her to look up and smile at him.

He noticed that she smiled at him and it almost made him feel better. _She seems better than the last time I saw her. Maybe she doesn't need me-_

"Piers! There you are. Claire has your food," Jill said.

When Piers was about to sit in front of Jill, he almost frowned as he saw Chris suddenly taking his seat. It took him a millisecond to realize that he was forced to sit in front of Claire.

_How convenient._

As he awkwardly took his seat in front of Claire, he tried to avoid any sort of eye contact with her. When he looked down, he felt a finger jabbing his sides causing him to gasp.

He looked to his left to see Chris trying to act all innocent while Jill's expression showed her doubts and annoyance with this plan.

When Piers glance at Claire, he saw that she slid the food tray that contained broccoli soup with sourdough bread. He blinked at her and just simply nodded at her.

Then, he felt a foot stomping on his.

He gasp again.

"Are you alright, Piers?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," he said as he looked at her. "I'm fine."

"You sure? You keep making a noise."

"I'm just...nevermind," he mumbled while turning away from her.

A stomp again.

And Piers stomp back.

Chris groaned in pain.

Claire worriedly eyed her brother. "Is there a bug underneath here?"

"No, don't worry. It's nothing."

"Yeah, it's definitely nothing if it keeps hurting my brother and Piers."

Chris shook his head. "Don't worry. It will go away."

"Whatever you say," the redhead snorted.

Then, there the table was silent. It was like the first day Steve broke up with Claire. The only sound that was being made was the sound of their munching from the bread or their sipping from their soups. Sometimes, they would all look at each other, nod, or even give smiles. At some moments when Piers looked away, he saw Jill and Chris glaring at him, and motioning their eyes to Claire.

Claire in the meantime, seemed preoccupied with her thoughts that she hardly noticed what the three were doing with their eyes.

"Hey, Jill. Can you come with me to get some more food?" Chris asked.

This made Piers and Claire's heads pop up.

"Yeah, I actually enjoy the soups. Do you guys want more? We will get more if you want," Jill said.

"Can I come with you-"

"No, Piers. Keep Claire company," Chris commanded.

"Wait, Chris-"

"No, Claire. Keep Piers company." Jill firmly stated.

Piers and Claire glanced at each other and sighed.

* * *

"Chris, can't you see how there is no hope at all?"

"Just wait, Jill."

"Wait? You saw how both of them didn't want to stay in the same table with each other? They know that it will be awkward between the two of them. I could see it in their eyes!"

"Wait-"

"Uh huh...Will try, Chris."

* * *

Never had both experienced such awkward silence. There was absolutely nothing going on between them at this moment. The silence was so bad that hearing crickets would brighten up the mood, but sadly, there were none.

Here they were, sitting in the table, looking around as they waited for Chris and Jill to return with their soups.

Good thing that Claire was a talkative person.

"So, Piers...how's life?"

The young man turned his attention to her and was surprised by the sudden start-up conversation. "Um, it's going well. The weather is nice today. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I think it's nice. So Piers, what is it like working with my brother?"

Piers scratched his head. "Hard. Sometimes he is such a hardheaded person that he listens to only himself." Eyeing Claire, he just noticed that he insulted his captain, but worse, Claire's brother.

Before he could say any apology, Claire gave him a smile. "Not surprising. That's what Jill says to me all the time."

This caused him to raise his eyebrows. "She does?"

"All the time. She even says it in front of Chris."

All Piers could do was nod. He didn't know what else to say. Just by staring at Claire and her looking back at him made him very nervous. Her bright blue eyes were looking at his and he gulped.

They didn't know what else to do as they remained to look at each other.

* * *

"Jill! Jill! They are staring at each other. This is good," Chris smirked.

"It looks like they have nothing else to do."

"But that's what people do when they like each other, right? They stare into each other's eyes?"

"And talk, Chris. And talk. You know, communicate?"

* * *

Her stare was starting to get to Piers. With her bright blue eyes only looking into his, he was began to feel nervous. He never felt this way before, but it was his first time actually staring at a woman for more than a minute. And she, Claire Redfield, had eyes that could intimidate anyone. He didn't know why he nor her didn't turn away from each other yet. They simply continued their eye contact, but they both knew how uncomfortable was this situation.

Though Piers signed up for the B.S.A.A. and faced some of the most horrifying things that any human being can witness, he was not cut out for this sort of thing: wooing women. Especially his captain's younger sister.

"Uh, I have to pee." Piers blushed as he got up rushing to the bathroom leaving Claire awkwardly sitting by herself. Well, she already felt awkward sitting with only Piers but now she was just alone.

Though the ace said that he had to pee, he didn't need to. He just had to collect his thoughts. Before he could reach the restroom, he was suddenly grabbed by the arm and forcefully turned around to look at whoever held him.

There stood his captain, looking pissed. "Why the hell did you leave?"

Piers's eyes looked at the bathroom. "To use this."

Chris frowned. "To do what?"

"Uh, pee? I am a human being."

"So you have to pee?"

"Yes?"

"And did you tell that to Claire?"

"Yes?"

"And you didn't actually have to use the restroom?"

"Yes, wait. No!"

"You didn't need to use the bathroom and you left my sister alone to go take a piss?!"

"I-I,"

"At least make yourself look like a man!"

Pause.

Piers stared at him. "Excuse me, Captain?"

"You practically rushed here to the restroom! And you should have said that you needed to take a shit! Men take a shit! Are you kidding?"

The young ace blinked. "Everyone uses the restroom, Captain. For anything they need to do. You pee and I pee. You take a dump and I take one. Everyone does."

"Is this what you teach your subordinates, Chris?" Wesker interrupted.

Both Alpha members' heads snapped at the voice and glared at the blonde, who was just smirking as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"I start to wonder why you are captain," he added.

"Shut the hell up Wesker and go take a shit."

"I was on my way to do so, Chris." Passing the two, Wesker stopped as he put a hand on the door and looked at Piers. "I recommend that you transfer if you are only going to be taught those kinds of things."

After Wesker entered the restroom and the door fully shut, Piers sighed. "Captain, I don't see why you are even mad."

Rubbing his temples, Chris looked at him. "Look, I am just upset that you are making yourself look bad in front of my sister. Her old boyfriend...the Burnside kid was, in her own words, a 'badass.'"

Piers lips twitched. "A badass? Captain, I am one too."

The Redfield rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a badass who needs to go pee."

"Oh, Chris. Don't be so hard on him. Give him at least some credit. He is the B.S.A.A.'s top sniper. Never misses a shot, right?" Jill intervened, giving the young man a smile. "Besides, she is your sister. Of course he is going to be nervous to talk to her! It was his first time being only with her."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Piers happily said.

"Can you try your harder, Piers?" Chris asked.

"I am trying to do the best I can, but I warned you how I am not used to having girls, or technically, women around me!"

Jill gave him a look.

"Excluding Ms. Valentine, of course."

The Redfield eyed him for a bit and sighed as he put a hand over his forehead. "I am starting to doubt that this is going to work."

"Chris?"

Piers blinked. "Captain?"

Letting his hand fall down and setting it on his subordinate's shoulder, Chris looked at him. "I am sorry Piers to making you do this. I am sorry that I put you up to talking to my sister. I don't think that this is going to-"

Suddenly a fist collided with Chris's cheek causing Piers to simply stare at him in shock. The ace couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his own captain getting punch in the face. Randomly too. Tracing the fist to its owner, the sniper's mouth nearly dropped as he saw that it was Jill. His other superior had an expression that just read off the bat that she was about to go on a murdering rampage.

But, none of them expecting for the punch to be that hard as Chris fell into the men's restroom.

"Chris, I don't believe that the door should be left opened."

"Shut up Wesker and go take another shit."

"Don't mind if I do," Wesker trailed off as he used his feet to push Chris out of the restroom and shut the door.

"Ma'am?" Piers gave a worried look at her. "Why did you do that?"

"Because," Jill said as she grabbed Chris by the arms and shook him until his captain glared at her. "You, Chris, shouldn't give up on anything. Even this. You kept telling me that you somehow knew that this was going to happen, right? Well keep your word."

"That is unless if Piers wants to continue. I'm not going to put Piers up to this anymore if he can't do it," he spat back.

Both superiors turned their attention to him and waited for an answer.

"Captain, I was true to my word. I'm not going to abandon this mission and I will do it. Just give me time. Everything takes time," Piers said.

"What mission? And why is everyone gathered here? I sat at the table for more than five minutes alone! What is going on?" a voice coming behind them suddenly asked.

Slowly, they all turned to look at the voice and saw the one and only, Claire Redfield, standing there with an annoyed look. She had her arms crossed and glared at them. By the looks of it, they all noticed that she wasn't in the mood to wait anymore as her left foot was tapping the floor repeatedly.

The three B.S.A.A. members looked at each other and knew what to do in response to all of this. They all gave her a fake smile.

"Uh, we are deciding where to go for dessert," Chris lied through his teeth.

"Uh huh..." his sister eyed him suspiciously, "and where is the food? What happened to the bowls of soup?"

Jill tried to support him. "We gave them to some of our comrades. They wanted the soups and we took the last servings so we decided to give it to them."

Claire frowned. "Then why are you guys near the restroom? You could have returned to the table once the two of you gave the food. What is going on? What is this mission?"

"Chris had to use the restroom, and Piers just happened to be here at the same time we arrived," Jill responded, but she avoided answering Claire about the 'mission.'

"And why are you here then, Jill? Couldn't you just go back to the table?"

"I was about to use the restroom too."

The younger Redfield was losing her patience fast and she was annoyed that no one answered her question about the mission. Rolling her eyes, she continued her interrogation. "The mission? What is the mission you three were talking about just now?"

Chris immediately jumped in to try to support his former S.T.A.R.S. partner. He wasn't going to allow his plan to fall apart especially only after one day. But also, that punch in his face would have been for nothing.

"It is a mission report that we had to complete while in Lanshiang. I forgot to report one of the incidents that happened and Wesker is bothering the hell out of me to write it. But being overwhelmed by all the work that I have still yet to complete as you as see the mountain of paper on my desk, Jill and Piers were talking to me about lending a hand to report this mission."

The Alpha captain was praying that Claire would believe him. To him, it sounded like the truth and good enough to let her off the radar. He watched his little sister take in the lie and it seemed that she was about to accept it as she gave him a smile. But then, he saw her jump up a bit and notice that Claire eyed him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_This can't be good. _Chris gulped.

"Chris," Claire smirked, "you don't have a mountain of paper on your desk."

Shit just hit the fan.

Chris tried to stay calm as he saw his sister take a step closer to the three of them.

"Now tell me, what is going on?"

Before anything else could happen, the unexpected happened.

"Ms. Redfield," Piers blurted out causing all eyes on him. He walked closer to her and tried to give her a good, fake smile. "Would you like to join us for some ice cream? Captain and Ms. Valentine are just losing it today since they have been losing track of their works." He knew he got a glare from his superiors. "But, excuse them for that. I just think that we all need to get away from work for a bit and surround ourselves where it is more relaxing. So, what do you say?"

Claire blinked.

Everyone could tell that she was surprised, but she wasn't the only one. Chris, Jill, and even Piers, himself, were surprise at the sudden request. No doubt that it was a good call on Piers since it seemed actually genuine for him to ask her, but also to give a good background story to support the reason everyone is acting a bit weird.

The younger Redfield then gave him a smile. "Of course, Piers. And please, call me Claire."

Piers, once again, forcing a smile that was actually believable, took a step back. "Lead the way."

She nodded and took the lead as the ace turned his attention to his superiors.

"You owe me big time," he whispered to them once they caught up to his pace.

Chris then knew that he was wrong to doubt himself or his ace. Not once, and not anymore.

This will happen and it will go to plan.

But for Jill, she simply rolled her eyes as she glanced at Chris. _The ridiculous things that I do for him. _

And for Chris, he was smiling as if Wesker just got fired from the B.S.A.A.

* * *

Review? Anyway, sorry for the late update! But since it is summer and I am back to on my groove for fanfiction, I am able to update more! Hopefully! I hope that I won't get too many writers' block, but I have been updated stories lately. Anyway, thank you for your patience and please review!


End file.
